Truck
A truck is a motor vehicle designed to transport cargo or personnel. Oshkosh M984 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) The Oshkosh M984''' Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck', formally described as Truck, Cargo:10-ton 8x8, nicknamed the Dragon Wagon, and referred to as HEMTT for short. The powerplant is a MTU 12.1L detroit diesel @ about 445 hp, and an Allison 5-speed transmission. It can tackle most terrain with 8X8 capability. They went into service around 1982 to replace the aging M520 Goer. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, the PMC troops under Liquid Ocelot's command, specifically Pieuvre Armement, utilized these trucks while aiding the current South American regime attempt to take out a resistance movement. M548/M1015 Full Tracked Cargo Vehicle The '''M548/M1015 Full Tracked Cargo Vehicle' is an unarmed variant of the M113 Armored Personnel Carrier used for transporting cargo. The Shadow Moses Island Nuclear Storage Facility utilized M548/M1015s for transporting goods around the otherwise snowed out facility. After FOXHOUND revolted on the island, they used the trucks for similar purposes of transport. MAZ-535 The Soviet-made MAZ-535 was an artillery transport truck developed by MAZ during the 1960s. It was strong enough to tow a R-14 IRBM. It also comes with a tarpaulin variety. The MAZ-535 was utilized by GRU forces for transporting goods in Tselinoyarsk, during the early 1960s. Outer Heaven trucks The mercenary nation of Outer Heaven utilized various trucks to transport weapons and equipment throughout its military fortress. Tractor Trailer A Tractor trailer is an articulated vehicle consists of two parts, The cab, or tractor, which hold the driver and powerplant,usually an inline 6 turbo diesel engine producing anywhere from 300 to 500 hp.The second part is the trailer anywhere from 26' to 72' long and holds various types of cargo. It has been a major source of transportation since the mid to late 30's. Their are about 15.5 million tractor trailers in America today Red Army and FOX members used a tractor trailer to deliver cargo to the supply depot on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, after one of their Ural 4320s was destroyed.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). After the player destroys the Ural 4320 at the supply depot, it is replaced by a semi-trailer during subsequent revisits to the area. Ural-4320 The Ural-4320 is a Soviet Union/Russian army deuce and a half, or 2 and a half tons, equipped with 6 wheel drive. It transports various supplies as well as troops. They were utilized by the Red Army and FOX members stationed within the San Hieronymo Peninsula, after the latter was taken over by FOX in 1970. After escaping from the Prison, Big Boss and Roy Campbell managed to steal one of these trucks and used it to go around the peninsula. They also demolished several trucks at the base's supply depot as well as within the town as part of a diversionary operation to lessen security onboard the rail bridge connecting the western half of the peninsula with the eastern half and thus later arrive at the harbor. They also later destroyed another truck that was scheduled to make a shipment to the security base to cause a loss of morale by the security base personnel. After Elisa defected to Big Boss's resistance group and saved them from Cunningham's ambush at the Guest House, she also stole an additional truck. The Peace Sentinels, during the Peace Walker Incident, also utilized various trucks to transport supplies throughout Costa Rica, namely to transport nukes for the Peace Walker project, but also to continue the KGB's drug trafficking routes to America, ostensibly due to fearing a Communist Central America. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, the various lesser PMCs utilized the Urals for transporting troops and supplies. The Middle Eastern Militia utilized them to transport them to a battle between themselves and the Praying Mantis PMC squad, although the Militia was mostly creamed. In addition, one of the truck drivers was sniped by one of the PMC soldiers, causing the truck to crash into another truck, severely injuring/killing the various militiamen in transport. Likewise, the South American rebels utilized these trucks for transporting their troops. Zanzibar Land trucks Zanzibar Land's trucks were primarily yellow and silver in color, and utilized a conveyor belt system to load and offload various supplies. Notes and references Category:Vehicles